Hallucination
by KYUON CHAN
Summary: Laki laki yang selalu Ciel. BUKAN. Reinkarnasi dari Ciel. Akira mimpikan apa hanya akan menjadi Halusinasinya saja?. "Jangan pergi... Aku takut kau hanya Halusinasiku saja"
1. Chapter 1

Yahoooooo! comeback again~ dengan fandom baru. Yah walau telat :3 tapi kan hawanya masih terasa.

oke...

disclaimernya pastinya mbak Yana Toboso yang Lahirnya sama kayak Author...

HALLUCINATION

Seorang anak laki laki sedang berjalan di tumpukan salju. Dan sampai sekarang pun salju itu masih turun. Ia melihat sosok yang dia kenal. Bukan. Laki laki ini tidak pernah melihat dia sebelumnya. Tapi— dia serasa mengenalnya. Sosoknya yang kini melihat ke langit dengan memejamkan matanya terlihat sangat indah. Sangat indah.

Anak Laki laki ini tetap menatap kearahnya. Seakan tidak ingin kehilangan pemandangan indah itu. Entah apakah dia hanya halusinasi anak laki laki ini saja. Dia tetap disana tidak bergerak.

Tiba-tiba matanya mulai melirik kearah laki laki ini dalam diam. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang sebahu itu terhembus angin musim dingin yang indah. Lalu bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

Halusinasnya mungkin tambah melonjak. Laki laki seindah ini bisa berada di dunia ini. Bukannya tinggal di surga.

Dia merapikan baju yang ia kenakan. Sebuah suit berwarna hitam dan dasi berwarna merah. Bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dia adalah seorang konglomerat.

Laki laki ini belum bisa membalas senyumannya, Anak laki laki ini masih terdiam, terpesona dengan sosoknya yang indah.

Dia mulai berjalan kearah dimana anak laki laki ini berdiri. Mendekat. Halusinasi ini benar benar gila. Sangat terlihat nyata. Lalu bibirnya mendekat. Dia mengatakan

"bangunlah"

Tik tik tik..

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Laki laki kecil ini terbangun dari tidurnya. Laki laki kecil ini berhalusinasi dalam mimpi bertemu dengan pria yang entah kenapa dia sangat ingin bertemu denganya

"Sudahlah" ia beranjak untuk pergi bekerja.

Laki laki ini bernama Akira Ito seorang anak sebatang kara karena kejadian perampokan dirumahnya yang mewah 3 tahun lalu telah merenggut semuanya. Orangtuanya juga menjadi korban disana. Dia sekarang tinggal sendiri. Untuk anak berumur 13 tahun hidup sendiri bukanlah hal yang gampang. Tapi untuknya ini menjadi sesuatu yang menantang. Akira tidak ingin terus berada di kesedihan yang menyebalkan. Mereka hanya menghambat.

Akira berjalan keluar setelah sarapan beberapa gigit roti dan mandi dengan minum the hijau coklat kesukaannya. Dia adalah anak laki laki yang perkasa jadi ia bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Walau dulu semua buttler maid melayaninya. Tapi kini tidak.

Musim salju yang tidak ada bedanya dengan musim salju yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Semuanya sama saja. Membuat Akira muak. Membuatnya ingat tentang hal yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Hari dimana ia kehilangan semuanya.

"tch. Anak sombong sok konglomerat ini ternyata sudah enggak sekolah lagi ya." Ejek salah satu anak yang dulunya pernah menjadi teman dekatnya saat di sekolah.

"ahahahaha anak jalanan ya. Dia dikeluarkan karena tidak bisa membayar sekolah. Menyedihkan"

"itulah karma dari Tuhan untuk anak sombong sepertimu."

Semua ejekan itu ia terima. Semuanya, dia sudah terbiasa.

"ibumu dan ayahmu pun tidak peduli denganmu. Dan mungkin mereka rela mati karena punya anak sepertimu"

Tapi satu ini ia tidak bisa terima. Orangtuanya saangat peduli padanya.

"apa kau katakan?" Akira mengeratkan genggamannya dan ingin memukul mereka. Tapi, ya seperti pada cerita cerita sebelumnya. Akhirnya Akiralah yang di pukuli. Di zaman semodern ini pun masih ada saja pembullyan.

Benci? Marah? Untuknya saat ini tidak penting yang terpenting adalah bertahan hidup. Balas dendam? Akira tidak ingin mati dalam kenistaan. Membuat perjanjian dan kontrak pada orang orang yang nista untuk membalaskan dendam. Tuhan tidak menyukai itu. Jadi lebih baik ia diam, dan menunggu mereka terkena balasan dari Tuhan.

Badan kecilnya masih terasa sakit. Mereka memukulinya habis habissan. Akira berusaha untuk bangun. Tapi apa daya? Ia tidak bisa berdiri. Apa ini akhir?

"okaa-sann oto-san hari ini aku akan menjemput kalian di surga. Selamanya" matanya terpejam dengan sendirinya. Badannya terasa terangkat. Mungkin malaikat sudah membawa jiwanya pergi dari raganya, itu yang ia fikir.

Akira merasa sesuatu yang dingin menyetuh keningku. Dan merasa tangan yang hangat sedang mengelus elus kepalanya. Hangat. Tangan itu besar seperti tangan seorang Ayah, Ayah yang ia rindukan.

"Ayah" gumamnya dalam tidur. Akira berusaha membuka mataku

"Akhirnya Tuan sadar" suara baritone yang sangat lembut itu memberikannya tenaga penuh untuk bangun dan sesegera melihat siapa dia.

Akira membuka matanya sepenuhnya. Cahaya lampu diatas itu sangat menyilaukan. Ia melihat laki laki dengan jaket hitam panjang sedang memegangi kepalanya dengan lembut.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriaknya sembari meloncat dari kasur. "k..kau siapa?!"

Laki laki ini memasang senyum yang manis, dan tidak menjawab apapun dari pertanyaan Akira. Akira tetap berdiri, kaku. Laki laki ini, Akira mengenalnya. Bukan. Akira pernah melihatnya.

Halusinasi kah ini?

Dia berdiri, berjalan kearah Akira. Tangannya ingin meraih wajahnya. Akira menutup mataku. Takut. Siapa dia?

Tapi setelah menunggu lama Akira tidak merasa apapun. Derap kaki yang ia dengar tadi juga sudah tidak bersuara. Apa dia berhenti?

Akira membuka kedua matanya dengan pelan. Tapi, KOSONG. Dimana dia? Kenapa Akira selalu saja. Menghalusinasikan seseorang yang akan membantunya, membantu hamba Tuhan yang tak pernah diinginkan oleh dunia ini.

"halusinasikah?. Tapi. Aku yakin dia ada. Dia menolongku. Laki-laki itu. Yang ku lihat dalam mimpiku setiap malam"

Dadanya terasa sesak. Dia, dia sosok yang sangat kubutuhkan saat ini. Kenapa? Akira tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Halusinasi ini sudah mencandu kah dalam dirinya?

Akira meneteskan air matanya, sakit. Ia ingin menyudahi semuanya. Tapi, ia takut. Takut akan kematian. Dan tidak lagi berhalusinasi, melihat wajahnya.

"ha~h hari ini aku tidak bisa bekerja dan mendapatkan makanan. Kalau begini bagaimana dengan makan malamya" Akira terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya yang sangat sakit. Kelaparan pastinya.

Akira memutuskan mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan keluar. "kalau lapar makan angin aja" kesalnya

"dinginn~ dingin~" sesekali Akira menggosokkan kedua tangannya. Ini sangat dingin. Salju turun dengan lumayan lebat.

"Akira-kun!" teriak seorang ibu ibu dari kejauhan.

"ahh Hana Baa-chan. Ada apa?" dia adalah seseorang yang peduli pada Akira, memberikannya pekerjaan yang Akira suka yaitu melukis. Ya Akira ini hebat melukis. Ini semua berkat kehidupan mewahnya dulu.

"syukurlah kau tak apa nak" Baa-chan memeluknya dengan erat. Beliau khawatir. "kau dipukuli oleh anak nakal itu ya kan?. Untung saja ada pria yang membantu mu tadi. Dia berkata kalau dia kenal denganmu. Jadi aku perbolehkan dia untuk mengantarmu kemari." Pria? Akira terdiam. Matanya terbelalak. Apa dia adalah Pria yang ia anggap halusinasi selama ini? "dan. Dia menyuruhku untuk memberikan sebuah jaket hangat untukmu. Setelah dia melihat lemarimu yang isinya baju baju tipis."

"kemana dia perginya Baa-chan?" Tanya Akira serius. Akira harus bertemu dengannya.

"eh… kalau tidak salah ke utara."

Dengan jawaban itu Akira segera berlari. Akira tidak menghiraukan teriakan dari Baa-chan yang mengkhawatirkannya. Akira harus bertemu dia, halusinasinya.

Akira tiba tiba terjatuh karena perutnya terasa masih sakit setelah di pukuli mereka. "kuso" umpatnya. Ia berusaha berdiri. Apa daya. Akira masih terjatuh lagi. Sakit ini sangat sakit. Tapi masih sakit hatinya. Entah kenapa Akira merasakan hal seperti ini dengan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal.

"kau.. tolong. Tolong aku" tangisnya di jalan yang sepi. Akira meminta Pria yang datang dan menolongnya. Akira menangis sangat keras. "Kau.. tolong aku"

Tiba tiba Akira merasakan tubuhnya diangkat oleh seseorang. Dan dia memakaikanya jaket besarnya ketubuh kecilnya, merengkuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang panjang.

"Sebelum tuan suruh, saya akan selalu akan menolong tuan. Saya akan selalu ada disisi tuan" bisikan kecil dengan suara baritone yang sama seperti siang tadi.

"siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Akira.

"anda mencarinya tapi anda tidak mengenalnya ataupun mengingatnya. Inilah Boochanku"

Akira membalikkan badannya. Melihat kearah wajah pucat pria didepannya. Dan mata merah yang ada disana. Ya wajah yang tak asing, tapi tetap Akira tidak bisa mengingat kenangan apa yang pernah mereka jalani bersama. Sampai bisa membuat ia selalu datang di mimpi Akira

"katakan siapa kau? Kenapa kau membuatku tersiksa. Selalu muncul dalam mimpiku. Apa kita pernah bersama sebelumnya. Apa kau—ughh" Akira merasakan tubuhnya mulai sakit lagi.

"lebih baik Tuan kembali kerumah. Saya akan mengantarkan Tuan"

Digedongnya Akira. Dan dibawa kerumahnya. Kerumahnya yang kecil, kotor, lusuh. Rumah ini adalah rumah kosong pemberian Baa-chan untuk Akira. Rumah yang ia cintai sudah tidak ada.

Akira terbaring di kasurnya. Hari ini adalah hari yang panjang. Melelahkan. Tapi,

"oyasuminasai Boochan" laki laki itu masih saja berdiri disana dari 3 jam lalu. Menunggunya untuk terlelap.

Boochan. Boochan. Siapa yang boochan? Akira sekarang hanyalah anak biasa yang tak mempunyai tahta maupun harta. Anak yang tidak diinginkan oleh dunia.

 _"_ _Sebastian. Bunuh mereka"_

Akira melihat anak kecil memakai pakaian bangsawan inggris. Dan ada laki laki dengan pakaian ala pelayan berwarna hitam. Wajah mereka tidak terlalu jelas.

 _"_ _yes My Lord"_

 _"_ _kita terikat kontrak. Dan kau harus bersamaku sampai akhir. Selamanya. Walaupun aku ini sekarang adalah seorang iblis. Kau mengerti Sebastian?"_

 _"_ _dimengerti tuan"_

Percakapan macam apa ini? Sebastian? Iblis? Kontrak? Mimpi apa ini. Kenapa hal seaneh ini mengalir dalam mimpinya. Ada apa?

Suara suara burung burung yang terdengar itu membangunkannya. Badannya juga sudah lumayan enak.

"oke waktunya beker—"

Akira terdiam. Orang itu. Dimana orang berwajah pucat dan matanya yang merah.

"aku berhalusinasi lagikan" Akira tersenyum pahit. "menyedihkan".

TO BE KONTINYUE~~

RNR ^^ PLEASE~ :3 THANKS BEFORE

"Akira-kun. Bisa kau melukis bunga bunga. Terserah bunga apa saja. Ini pesanan dan harus selesai hari ini. Bisa kan?" pinta Baa-chan yang tak mungkin Akira tolak.

"ahahaha. Pastinya bisa lahhhh baa-chan" Akira tersenyum. senyum ikhlas tentu saja. Akira tak pernah memberikan senyum palsu pada semuanya. Itu akan menyakitkan

Bunga yang ia gambar adalah bunga mawar merah. Merah, semerah mata pria itu. Dimana dia?


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimernya pastinya mbak Yana Toboso yang Lahirnya sama kayak Author...

Hallucination

"Akira-kun. Bisa kau melukis bunga bunga. Terserah bunga apa saja. Ini pesanan dan harus selesai hari ini. Bisa kan?" pinta Baa-chan yang tak mungkin Akira tolak.

"ahahaha. Pastinya bisa lahhhh baa-chan" Akira tersenyum. senyum ikhlas tentu saja. Akira tak pernah memberikan senyum palsu pada semuanya. Itu akan menyakitkan

Bunga yang ia gambar adalah bunga mawar merah. Merah, semerah mata pria itu. Dimana dia?

"Boochan" Akira membelalakkan matanya. Lalu menengok kearah suara itu berada. Dia. Dia datang!

"aku tak menyangka Boochan bisa tersenyum. senyum yang ikhlas" tambahnya sambil berjalan menuju ketempat dimana Akira berada. Ya Akira bekerja di toko lukisan tentu saja.

"apa masalahnya bila manusia bisa tersenyum. dan kau siapa?" Akira mengalihkan pembicaraan ini. Akira hanya ingin ada jawaban tentang ini.

"aku hanya seorang Butler. Butler yang beratus-ratus tahun mencari Tuannya yang hilang"

"beratus-ratus tahun?. Kau ini apa? Ahahahahahaha masak iya umur beratus-ratus masih hidup"

Laki-laki ini terdiam wajahnya terlihat kecewa. Mata merahnya terlihat sedih. Sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Pria ini tersenyum pahit. "ya, pantas saja Boochan tidak meningat sedikitpun. Saya sangat memaklumi itu Boochan."

"maklum? Ingat?. Hei hei aku ini tidak amnesia. Baka. Aku masih ingat soal perampokan dirumahku 3 tahun lalu. Kematian orangtuaku. Dan dibuangnya aku." Akira terdiam sejenak. Memori yang tak mungkin hilang semudah itu. "kau siapa? Namamu?"

"Namaku… panggil saya dengan Seba." Jawabnya dengan sedikit ada keraguan

"Seba. Hanya itu?. Baiklah seba-san salam kenal"

Siang ini Seba mengajaknya untuk pergi jalan-jalan. Dia membelikan Akira pakaian. Makanan. Dan buku buku untuk belajar. Orang ini kaya sekali. Dan juga dia membelikan Akira rumah yang sangat mewah.

"hei hei Seba-kun kenapa kau membeli rumah besar ini. Kau tahu. Aku tak punya—"

"ini tempat kita tinggal berdua." Jawabannya mengagetkan Akira. Laki laki yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya. Mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersamanya.

"Boochan" laki laki ini berlutut dihadapan Akira dan meraih tangannya lalu menciummnya dengan lembut.

"hei hei apa yang kau lakukan mesum!"

"izinkan saya melayani anda. Sampai akhir."

Sampai akhir? Kata kata ini. Kata yang pernah muncul dari laki laki bangsawan inggris kepada laki laki tinggi dengan pakaian buttlernya.

 _'_ _kita terikat kontrak. Dan kau harus bersamaku sampai akhir. Selamanya. Walaupun aku ini sekarang adalah seorang iblis. Kau mengerti Sebastian?'_ apa ini sebenarnya? Apa hubungannya dengan laki laki dihadapannya ini? Apa hanya kebetulan?

Akira tersenyum. Lalu ikut berlutut dihadapannya. Memegang tangannya balik.

"aku memang tidak tahu apa maksudmu. Tapi aku yakin suatu saat nanti aku akan mengerti. Aku menginginkan hubungan kita bukan seperti majikan dan butler seperti yang kau inginkan. Aku ingin hubungan kita seperti—"

"suami dan istri" perkataan Akira di potong dengan kata kata nista miliknya. MESUM!

Dengan cepat Akira memukul kepalanya dengan tangannya "BAKA"

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Akira lega bahwa pria ini bukanlah halusinasinya saja. Seba.

Kau tahu rumah ini sangat besar. Seperti istana. Istana yang BESAR. Rumah ini sama seperti rumah Akira yang dulu. Indah.

"huaaaaaaaaaaaa. Ini hebat Seba-kun. Kita bisa bermain disini bersama." Akira berlari kesana kemari.

"disini aku bisa menggambar semuanya, ditembok tem—"

Seba membungkam mulut Akira dengan tangannya "anda tidak bisa melukis ditembok Boochan. Akan ku carikan kanvas dan akan saya sediakan tempat yang layak untuk anda"

"hmmppff hmmpff" Akira menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sore ini Seba duduk diruangannya. Dia terlihat berfikir, entah apa yang dia fikirkan. Masalah hutang kah? Karena dia membelikan semua ini untuk Akira.

"Boochan. Apa benar kau adalah Akira?" gumamnya.

Dia membuka saputangan yang selalu dia pakai. Dia memiliki kuku yang hitam dan sebuah tattoo atau tanda. Tapi dengan tanda aneh.

"aku tidak merasakan kontrak ini menyala atau sebagainya didekat Akira. Tapi, hatiku merasakan bahwa Akira adalah Boochan ku. Ciel Phantomhive." Ya Seba adalah Iblis yang pernah membuat kontrak dengan anak laki laki bernama Ciel Phantomhive. Seba adalah Sebastian Michaelis. Ciel Phantomhive sudah menjadi iblis. Sama seperti dirinya. Hanya…..

Sebastian menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

"Seba-kun!" teriak Akira dengan keeras dan itu membuat Sebastian secepat kilat berlari kearah Akira berada.

"ada apa Boo—"

Diam 1 detik

Diam 2 detik

Diam 3 detik

Dan—

"apa yang sebenarnya anda lakukan dengan benda itu." Sebastian melihat Akira memegang Deathscythe milik si maniak merah. Dan benda itu mengarah kearah Grell yang memajang wajah ketakutan setengah mati.

"SEBAA! KENAPA ORANG MERAH INI ADA DISINI?! DIA JELEK! MERAH KAYAK LAMPU LALU LINTAS!" teriak Akira dengan terus membunyikan gergaji mesin itu dan diarahkan kearah Grell Sutcliff.

"hei heii bocah! Singkirkann! Berikan padakuu! Kau belum tahu aku haaa?!. Aku ini adalah shinigami paling cantik semohay bohay milik sebasu-chan. Namaku Grell Sutcliff DEATH!"

Krik krik krik

"g..grrrruuuul. ge geruel. Suuuu..suttooocliiff" Akira mencoba menerka nerka siapa nama pria yang ada didepannya "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AKU TAK PEDULI!. KAU ADALAH PENYUSUP! NAMA ANEH MERAH. BANCI"

Jleb!

"BANCIII!"

"Tolong semuanya DIAM!" suara Sebastian tak kalah menakutkan. Dan langsung membuat dua orang ini terdiam tanpa ada Ba. Bi. Bu. Be. Bo. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Grell-san?" tambahnya

"hee~. Pastinya aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan membawamu pulang" ucapnya dengan nada centil khas madam Grell

"he?" Akira kaget dengan kata pulang. "Pulang? Dia Istrimu Seba-kun?"

DOENGGG.

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaa anak laki laki ini manis sekali. Kau pintar nak. Chu chu chu"

"NO Boochan. Kami hanya rekan KERJA"

"terimalah Sebasu-chan. Kalau kau adalah suamiku kyaaaaaa" kata kata itu mendapat pukulan keras dari Akira menggunakan Gergaji mesinnya.

"aku tidak ingin kembali" Sebastian tak ingin kembali. Sebelum memastikan dimana Ciel. Bukan. Reinkarnasinya.

"kan aku sudah bilang Sebasu-chan. Kalau Ciel tidak mungkin dilahirkan kembali. Kan kau tahu sendiri seorang Iblis tidak mungkin dihidupkan lagi."

Sebastian menundukkan kepalanya. Dia mengerti bahwa seorang Iblis berreinkarnasi adalah hal yang langka. Tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa. Iblis menjadi manusia pun akan sulit. Sulit. Dia harus bertobat.

"Biarkan aku menemukannya Grell. Kau tahu. Kami masih terikat Kontrak"

Grell mengiya-iyakan semuanya. Dia kalah telak kalau urusan kontrak. Dan dia tahu. Sebastian telah berkeliling mencari dimana Boochannya berada. Ratusan tahun sudah.

Akira hanya melihat mereka berdua dengan bingung. Tapi dia mengerti satu hal. Bahwa Sebastian terlihat bingung sedih dan bimbang. Apa yang membuat dia seperti ini.

Grell berlutut menyetarakan tingginya dengan laki laki kecil didepannya.

"jangan kau buat Sebastian harus bekerja terlalu keras. Buat dia bahagia. Jangan meminta yang aneh aneh. Jadilah anak kecil sebagaimana mestinya" Grell mengelus pucuk kepala Akira

Akira tersenyum dan mengangguk "Aku akan membuat Seba-kun bahagia. Aku dan Seba-kun kan berteman. Dan satu hal dia adalah Pahlawanku. Gorol-san"

"Grell. BAKA!" Grell berdiri "Ciel Phantomhive. Bila benar dia adalah reinkarnasinya aku sangat bersyukur. Dengan kejadian yang sama sama menyakitkan Akira adalah anak yang lebih kuat Imannya daripada Ciel. Iya kan Sebastian?"

Sebastian tersenyum. "Dia adalah Boochan. Dan tetap menjadi Boochan. Grell-san"

Tak seberapa lama mereka mengobrol Grell pergi kembali kepekerjaannya. Sebastian tersenyum kearah Akira lalu berlutut dihadapannya. Memberi posisi yang sama saat dia masih bersama Ciel Phantomhive.

Tapi ternyata bukan malah berdiri dan mengakuhkan diri Akira ikut berlutut dengan posisi yang sama dan gaya yang sama seperti Sebastian

"Yes, My Lord" ucap Akira lalu tersenyum

Sebastian terdiam dengan wajah kagetnya. Kenapa dia bisa mengungkapkan kata kata itu?

"Minggu depan anda sudah masuk kesekolah. Dan sekolah disitu adalah sekolah favorit di Negara ini. Jadi anda harus belajar memberi salam dan memperkenalkan diri dengan baik" ya Sebastian harus melatih anak ini lagi. 3 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk anak seperti dia untuk selalu mengingat attitude apa saja yang pernah ia pelajari. Apalagi dengan lingkungan yang sangat keras seperti itu.

"ahahahaha hanya itu SEBA-KUN. Itu mah gampang eleh eleh." Akira mengambil posisi didepan Sebastian lalu membungkukkan badannya terlebih dahulu lalu "Ohayou minna san. Watashi wa Akira Ito DEATH!"

… 1 detik

… 2 detik

…. detik

"tolong Boochan ucapkan DESU dengan benar. Bukan DEATH tapi DESU"

"ucapan itu sangat meinstrim DEATH jadi kita harus kasih sesuatu yang beda DEATH"

Sebastian tertawa sedikit dengan kelakuan Akira yang benar saja sangat berbailk 180 derajat dari Ciel Phantomhive. Tapi wajah mereka sama persis. Kecuali warna matanya. Warna merah yang sama seperti warna mata Sebastian. Dan di mata kanannya tidak ada kontrak apapun. Kontrak yang seharusnya masih menjadi satu dengannya.

"tolong Akira ulangi lagi sampai kau mau mengucapkan DESU dengan benar" ucapnya tanpa ada formalitas seperti biasanya. Dan itu membuat Akira bergidik ngeri. Karena tatapannya sangatlah menakutkan.

Malam yang sangat panjang bagi Sebastian untuk mengajari Boochannya untuk bisa berbicara dengan baik dan benar. Tapi juga menjadi malam yang penuh dengan tawa.

Sampai sampai sang Boochan tertidur di sofa besar di ruang TV. Dengan senyum yang samar terukir diwajahnya.

 _"_ _Seba-kun. Seba-kun. Kau dimana?" Akira berjalan dikegelapan. Lalu Akira melihat ada cahaya disana. Ia langsung berlari disana._

 _Diujung kegelapan itu ia melihat sosok yang iya cari selama ini_

 _"_ _Seba-kun!" Akira meraih tangannya. Tapi laki laki itu bukanlah menerima tangannya seperti biasanya tapi malah menyingkirkan tangannya dengan kasar._

 _"_ _SEBA-KUN!" Akira kaget dengan perlakuan ini. Tak mungkin seorang Sebastian tidak ingin bersamanya. Padahal dia sudah pernah bilang bahwa melayaninya sampai akhir._

 _"_ _Maaf. Aku hanyalah HALUSINASIMU saja Akira" Sebastian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Akira. Akira terus berlari mengejar sosok yang ia cari selama ini. Dan berhenti disebuah kota London tua._

 _Dia melihat seseorang yang anak kecil dengan wajah yang sama dengannya dengan mata tertutup melihat kepenjuru kota dengan tatapan angkuh. Dia bersama laki laki berpakaian butler. Wajahnya mirip dengan Sebastian._

 _"_ _Sebastian. Bunuh mereka semua" perintah anak laki laki yang mirip seperti Akira itu._

 _"_ _Yes My Lord"_

 _Sebastian membunuh semua orang yang ada disana tanpa ampun. Semuanya mati. Akira terbelalak tidak percaya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

 _"_ _HEI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! KENAPA KAU MENYURUH SEBA-KUN UNTUK MEMBUNUH?!" teriak Akira keras._

 _Laki laki yang mirip dengannya lalu melihat kearahnya. Dengan senyum sinis dia menjawab "ahahahah aku adalah kau bocah. Kau yang menyuruh Sebastian untuk membunuh. Untuk membalaskan dendammu. Dan sekarang kau bilang seakan tidak berdosa. Pengecut!"_

 _"_ _a…aku adalah kau?. Apa maksudmu aku bukan orang serendah itu?!" Akira marah besar._

 _"_ _Ciel Phantomhive adalah kau!. Sebastian. Bunuh anak itu. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya yang sok polos. Tak punya dosa. Padahal dia lah yang mempunyai DOSA BESAR. Membunuh semua orang. Dan penuh dengan dendam."_

 _Akira memundurkan langkahnya. Dia sangat takut. Mata Sebastian seperti hewan yang kelaparan. "Seba-kun. Jangan. Aku mohon jangan!"_

 _"_ _Yes My Lord" dengan secepat kilat Sebastian menancapkan pisaunya kearah Akira dan…_

 _"_ _Disini tidak ada yang bernama Seba. Disini hanya ada Sebastian" bisikan itu menghantar Akira kepuncak kesakitannya._

"SEBASTIANN HENTIKAN!" Teriak di pagi gelap ini membuat Sebastian yang sedang berdiri didekat jendela dikamarnya bergegas berlari.

Tangan Akira mengarah keAtas. Seakan ingin menghentikan seseorang didepannya.

"Se..Sebastian Michaelis.." suaranya terdengar parau dan nafasnya memburu.

Sebastian terbelalak kaget. Akira memanggil nama yang dia berikan pada Sebastian secara lengkap. Apa dia mulai ingat sesuatu?

TBC~~

RNR PLEASE ^^

THANKS BEFORE


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimernya pastinya mbak Yana Toboso yang Lahirnya sama kayak Author...

HALLUCINATION

"SEBASTIANN HENTIKAN!" Teriak di pagi gelap ini membuat Sebastian yang sedang berdiri didekat jendela dikamarnya bergegas berlari.

Tangan Akira mengarah keAtas. Seakan ingin menghentikan seseorang didepannya.

"Se..Sebastian Michaelis.." suaranya terdengar parau dan nafasnya memburu.

Sebastian terbelalak kaget. Akira memanggil nama yang dia berikan pada Sebastian secara lengkap. Apa dia mulai ingat sesuatu?

"Boochan?" Sebastian segera memeluk tubuh kecil Akira yang bergetar.

"Se…Sebastian. Namamu kan?"

Sebastian mengangguk pelan. "Namaku Sebastian Michaelis. Nama yang anda berikan."

Akira memeluk Sebastian dengan erat. Soal Ciel Akira tidak ingin menanyakannya. Dia takut bahwa orang penuh dendam itu adalah dirinya. Ya Reinkarnasi dari Ciel Phantomhive.

"Jangan bilang kau hanya halusinasiku saja Sebastian. A..aku takut. Disana gelap. Dan kau berlari pergi meninggalkanku disana. Kau orang yang tak ku kenal. Bukan. Belum ku kenal. Kau yang membuatku bertahan hidup. Salah satu alasanku selama ini. Entah apa yang membuatku sepeerti ini. Tapi.. perasaanku mengatakan bahwa kau adalah orang yang terpenting dihidupku, seakan ada tali yang mengikat kita berdua."

Sebastian melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat dalam kearah Boochannya. Sesekali mengelus pipi lembutnya

"Selama saya ada disini. Boochan takkan pernah sendirian. Akan ku buat Boochan mengingat semuanya dengan sendirinya. Dan saya bersyukur Boochan mengingat nama Saya"

"Jangan membunuh siapapun Sebastian. Ini perintah" Akira lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasurnya lalu terlelap

Sebastian tersenyum. perintah yang baik bagi dirinya. "Yes My Lord"

Sebastian lalu merebahkan dirinya di samping Akira yang sedang tidur dengan nyenyak. Sebastian mengelus elus kepala sang Boochan dan menciummi keningnya. Dan memeluk badan kecil itu.

"urgghh" erang si Boochan. Pagi sudah datang. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya. Pagi yang dingin. Tapi ada yang beda juga sih. Sekarang Akira tidak sendirian lagi.

Akira melihat kearah laki laki yang tertidur. Ya tertidur. Sebastian tertidur. Bukankah ini aneh. Seorang iblis bisa tertidur.

"Sebastian. Sebastian." Tak ada jawaban. Malah si Sebastian membalikkan badannya. Enggan untuk bangun.

"SE-BA-SU-CHAN!" teriak Akira sekuat tenaga yang berhasil membuat si Sebastian terjun payung ke bawah lantai

"HUAAA!"

BRUK…

"kau berkata padaku kalau 'Setiap hari kau harus bangun lebih awal' tapi lihat siapa yang sulit untuk dibangunkan" gerutu Akira pada orang yang ada di atas lantai sekarang.

Sebastian segera bangun "Tidur?. Aku tidak mungkin Tidur Boochan. Makhluk sepertiku tidak mungkin tertidur. Kecuali ada sesuatu."

"hei hei kau manusia kan. Pantas saja kalau kau merasa mengantuk dan sebagainya"

Ya hanya manusia dan hewan saja yang mempunyai rasa ngantuk. Makhluk seperti Sebastian, Iblis, tidak mungkin tertidur senyenyak itu. Selama berates-beribu tahun Sebastian tidak pernah tidur. Dan menunggu pagi adalah waktu yang paling menyebalkan baginya.

"tapi saya adalah Iblis pelayan Boochan"

"Ahahahahahahaha Iblis? Pelayan? Apa sih Sebastian. Kamu ini temanku. Sudahlah"

Akira segera bangun dan memasuki kamar mandi

"Boochan saya akan bantu anda menggosok badan" belom sempat Sebastian masuk ke Kamar mandi Akira lebih dulu menutupnya dengan keras. Dan membuat hidung sang Butler menabrak pintu.

"aku bisa mandi sendiri Sebasu-chan"

Sebastian berfikir sejenak. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia bisa tidur. Seorang iblis tidak mungkin tidur.

Ia memegangi dada kirinya. Sesekali dia merasakan getaran seakan jantungnya berdetak. Seorang iblis yang sudah pernah mati, tidak mungkin kalau jantungnya berdetak lagi. dia merasakan tubuhnya yang dulu dingin agak menghangat. Apa ini? Pertanda apa ini?

"Sebastian. Aku ingin kepemakaman Ayah dan Ibu. Aku ingin menegenalkamu pada mereka. Pasti mereka senang kalau mereka tahu bahwa aku sekarang mempunyai Teman" ujar Akira sambil memakai bajunya sendiri.

"baiklah Boochan"

Mereka menaiki mobil limosin menuju ke tempat dimana pemakaman itu berada. Suasana disana sangat tenang. Pemakaman keluarga Akira ada di atas bukit. Dan disana kita bisa melihat banyak pepohonan dan juga laut yang indah.

Akira memegang bunga Lily untuk diberikan ke Orangtuanya.

"Ibu. Ayah. Aku sekarang tidak sendiri lagi. Aku bersama temanku. Sebastian Michaelis." Ucap Akira didepan batu nisan milik kedua orangtuanya.

Sebastian hanya diam. Dia mengingat bahwa Ciel Phantomhive tidak pernah melakukan hal ini pada kedua orangtuanya dan malah menginginkan untuk melupakan mereka. Ini sangat berbeda. Dan ini sungguh indah.

"Ciel Phantomhive" ucap Akira tiba-tiba dan membuat Sebastian kaget. "Laki-laki itu tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti ini kan?"

"darimana Boochan tahu nama itu?"

"Dia laki-laki yang telah melupakan Tuhan. Seharusnya dia bertobat. Tuhanlah yang memberikan kita hidup. Sekalipun itu seorang Iblis"

Sebastian terdiam. Akira membalikkan badannya kearah Sebastian. Lalu tersenyum.

"Apa kau mencari Ciel Phantomhive itu Sebastian?"

"Iya Boochan. Kami masih mempunyai kontrak." Jawabnya dengan jujur

"Kontrak dengan Iblis ya?. Jadi Sebastian adalah seorang Iblis?" Akira memang mengetahui semua ini secara tiba-tiba. Semuanya.

"Iya Boochan"

"Pergilah. Aku bukan Ciel" tegas Akira. Matanya terlihat sangat tajam.

Sebastian memandangnya kaget. Matanya terbelalak. Apa maksudnya?

"Apakah Boochan tidak menyukai saya sebagai Iblis?"

Akira menggeleng. "Buat aku yakin kalau kau tidak salah datang Sebastian Michaelis" perintah yang mengejutkan. Akira ingin mengingat kembali siapa dia sebenarnya dimasa lalunya. Entah mengapa dia yakin kalau Sebastian Michaelis adalah seseorang yang berharga di kehidupannya yang lalu. Berharga sangat berharga.

"Yes My Lord"

"Sekalipun aku bukan Ciel. Apakah kau masih mau disampingku Sebastian?"

"Sampai Akhir"

Sebastian masih berada diruangannya. Ia melihat kearah tumpukan photo masa lalunya bersama Ciel phantomhive, Lau dan Madam Red. Hal yang tidak pernah bisa diputar lagi. Dunia memang berubah tapi perasaan akan tetap sama.

"Sebas—" perkataannya tercekat. Akira datang dengan membawa buku bukunya untuk belajar bersama Sebastian. Ya karena dia sudah tidak harapan untuk sekolah diluar sana. Karena DEATH yang tak mau hilang, dan lagi dia tidak mau lepas dari sosok Sebastian. Anak kecil memang.

Entah, Akira merasakan perubahan yang terjadi pada Sebastian. Saat pertama bertemu ia merasakan bahwa wajah Sebastian sangat pucat seperti mayat hidup. Dan memang dia adalah makhluk immortal. Tapi kali ini dia melihat seakan Sebastian itu adalah seorang manusia. Dia melihat wajahnya tidak pucat. Putih kulitnya seperti makhluk hidup.

"Sampai berapa lama lagi Boochan akan tetap berdiri disana sambil memandang ku?"

Akira menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia berusaha menyadarkan dirinya.

"a.. maaf aku hanya ingin belajar matematika. Dan mengusulkan untuk mempunyai beberapa pelayan yang akan membantumu bekerja. Karena beberapa hari ini aku melihat kau kelelahan"

"he? Lelah? Seorang iblis tak mungkin kelelahan Boochan"

Ya sudah berpuluh puluh kali ia melihat Sebastian berkeringat dan mengeluh keberatan. Serta tertidur disaat mengajarinya.

"ya. Walaupun kau bisa melakukan semuanya, bukannya lebih baik kau meyuruh seseorang untuk membantumu Sebastian?"

"tapi—"

Belom sempat Sebastian menyelesaikan kata-katanya si Akira sudah berlari keluar dari tempatnya. Dan Sebastian pastinya harus mengikutiya.

"Baa-chan!" teriaknya sambil mengetuk pintu dari rumah seseorang.

Si pemilik pintu itu membukakannya pada Anak yang sedang tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Akira! Lama sekali sudah tidak bertemu. Kelihatannya kau sudah hidup senang yaa?" jawab seorang wanita paruh baya dengan jaket merahnya.

"ahahahahaha. Ini semua berkat Sebastian." Jawab Akira

"Sebastian?"

"laki laki yang pernah menolongku dulu. Dia sangat baik Baa-chan. Dia memberikan apapun yang aku mau." Jelas Akira.

"ahh. Dia. Syukurlah. Lalu kenapa kau datang sore sore seperti ini Akira. Ini sudah mulai gelap."

"aku ingin Baa-chan membantu Sebastian. Beberapa hari ini Sebastian kelihatan kelelahan. Dan itu tidak terlihat seperti biasanya."

"baiklah besok pagi Baa-chan akan membantu Sebastian untuk membereskan semuanya."

Akira tersenyum dengan lebar dan mengangguk.

Ditempat lain Sebastian masih sembunyi dengan laki laki yang entah darimana datangnya. Laki laki berjubah hitam dan berprofesi sebagai Shinigami dengan rambut perak yang panjang. Undertaker.

"ke ke ke ke. Jadi dia reinkarnasi dari Ciel Phantomhive. Anak yang sangat ceria." Ucapnya

"Tapi inilah dia yang baru"

"Dia bersama wanita Tua yang akan mati sebentar lagi karena kehabisan darah. Dan apakah Ciel Bukan. Akira itu bisa bertahankan senyumnya. Satu satunya wanita yang mungkin akan menyakitinya."

Sebastian memasang wajah bingung. Menyakiti? Apa mungkin dia jahat? Tapi Baa-chan terlihat baik pada Akira. Jadi kemungkinan kecil. Tapi ini yang berbicara adalah seorang shinigami.

Deg! Deg!

Suara detakan jantung yang sudah beribu-ribu tahun tidak pernah berdetak itu membuat si pemilik jantung merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat saat berjalan menuju kamar Boochannya di pagi ini.

"kenapa ini?"

Sebastian terjatuh merasakan sakitnya. Sebenarnya detaknya sama seperti manusia biasanya. Tapi karena selama beribu tahun Sebastian tidak pernah merasakannya, membuat si Sebastian merasakan sakit yang amat sangat.

Sebastian berusaha untuk terus sadar dan berdiri, menahan rasa sakit. Sebuah butiran keringat turun dipelipisnya. Dan itu adalah keringat dingin.

"Boochan" panggil Sebastian pada Akira yang masih tertidur dikasur empuknya. Suarannya terdengar sangat parau. Menahan rasa sakit.

Si boochan langsung membuka matanya dan melihat kearah Sebastian yang sedang melihatnya dari samping kasur.

"Ohayou Sebas—" Akira terdiam sejenak. "Hei. Kau sakit?" Akira memegang tangan milik Sebastian.

"saya tidak tahu Boochan. Seorang Iblis tidak mungkin mempunyai sakit. Apa lagi sakit demam." Jelas Sebastian. Ya memang benar Iblis adalah makhluk Immortal.

"lebih baik kau tidur dulu disini. Aku akan ambil obat"

"tidak boochan sungguh saya tidak apa apa." Sebastian tersenyum pahit. Apa yang membuat Sebastian seperti ini.

Akira terdiam sejenak, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ya dia yakin bahwa Sebastian tidak apa apa. Mungkin.

Hari ini Akira berencana menuju ke perpustakaan dirumahnya. Entah sejak kapan buku-buku sebanyak ini ada disana. Buku buku ini lumayan lengkap. Akira mengambil satu buku. Ia membuka bagian daftar isi dari buku yang sangat tebal.

Iya melihat kearah tulisan _'Faustian Contract'_ hal yang tidak asing bagi Akira. Iya membukanya dan membacanya

"Faustian Contract adalah sebuah perjanjian yang dibuat manusia dengan iblis. dan sebagai gantinya jiwamu akan dimakan oleh iblis ter..se..but" Akira menelan ludahnya dengan ganas.

"i..itu berarti.. Sebastian… Ciel… Sebastian…Makan..Ciel" Akira memasang wajah ngeri.

"ya… Ciel menaruh kontraknya di bagian mata kanannya" ucap seseorang dengan dengan jubbah hitamnya. Undertaker.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Akira teriak dengan keras melihat sosok mengerikan dihadapannya. Ya dia sungguh mengerikan untuk Akira walaupun dia tersenyum.

"aa… kenapa tuan Phantomhive sekaget itu. Kita kan bersahabat. Ke ke ke ke ke"

"SAHABAT?! SIAPA YANG BERSAHABAT DENGAN LAKI LAKI ANEH. RAMBUT PANJANG. SENYUM MESUM"

MESUM. Jleb.

"a..aku bukan mesum Tuan Phantomhive. Aku ini berbahagia"

Dengan cepat Akira mengambil sebilah tongkat entah itu tongkat apa dan diarahkan kehadapan Undertaker. "CUKUP! Aku bukan Ciel Phantomhive. Dan mau apa kau kesini?!"

"ke..ke..ke Sudah saatnya kau memerintahkan Sebastian Akira. Ke ke ke. Kalau dia kembali. Dia bisa membunuhmu"

Membunuh? Siapa? "Apa maksudmu?"

"ada seorang wanita bernama Hana-san. Baa-chan mu, yang akan membuatmu masuk kedalam keterpurukan Akira-sama ke ke ke"

"Baa-chan tak mungkin melakukan seperti itu hei orang mata berambut."

"kita lihat beberapa hari lagi Akira-sama. Dan… ingat kekuatan Sebastian kini mulai melemah. Kemungkinan besar dia tidak akan melindungimu lagi. Dia sudah terlalu lama tidak memakan jiwa seseorang."

Akira membulatkan matanya.

"bukannya jiwa Ciel Phantomhive sudah dimakan olehnya?"

"ke..ke...ke..ke. Ciel Phantomhive tidak dimakan olehnya. Ciel Phantomhive menjadi seorang Iblis. dan itu membuat Sebastian tidak bisa memakannya selamanya. Mereka tinggal bersama disebuah jurang yang dalam. dan isinya hanya mereka berdua. Hanya saja sesuatu terjadi. Ada sekelompok iblis yang lapar menyerang mereka. Dan disana Sebastian tidak bisa melindungi Ciel. Dan Ciel mati ditangan para iblis yang kelaparan itu."

Akira terdiam. Dia serius mendengarkan cerita masa lalu. Ya masa lalu tentangnya. Walaupun dia sangat tidak ingin menjadi seorang Ciel Phantomhive.

"Lanjutkan" ucapnya dengan lantang

"ke..ke..ke baiklah Akira-sama. Lalu entah apa Sebastian tiba tiba punya firasat bahwa Ciel Phantomhive di lahirkan kembali. Selama beratus-ratus tahun Sebastian berusaha mencari. Tapi dia tidak menemukannya. Aku sudah pernah berkata bahwa seorang iblis itu tidak akan direinkarnasi. Karena mereka adalah makhluk pembangkang Tuhan. Tapi, bukan hal yang tidak mungkin kata Sebastian. Dia tetap mencari dan akhirnya dia berhenti disini. Menemukan mu."

Akira menundukkan kepalanya. Sebastian mencarinya. Bukan. Mencari Ciel Phantomhive.

"ugh" tiba tiba kepala Akira terasa sakit sekali. Sangat sakit. Dan tiba tiba badannya limbung dan diterima oleh undertaker.

Undertaker mengangkatnya dan membawaanya menuju ke tempat dimana Sebastian berada. Disana Sebastian dengan 4 orang pelayan baru. Pelayan barunya itu adalah pelayan biasa. Bukan seorang yang immortal sepertinya. Bukan seperti pelayan Phantomhive yang dulu.

"Ke.,ke..ke maafkan aku Sebastian-sama. Boochanmu sepertinya terlalu berusaha mengingat masa lalunya." Ucap undertaker.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum. "Terimakasih Undertaker, semoga dia mengingatnya"

Sebastian membawa tubuh laki laki yang ia sayangi ini kedalam kamarnya yang besar. Membaringkannya di kasur king sizenya. Sesekali Sebastian mengusap kening anak laki laki ini dengan lembut. Wajahnya penuh pengharapan, agar Boochannya bisa mengingat apa yang pernah mereka lakukan bersama.

"Aku tidak memperdulikan kontrak ini. Bila Boochan menginginkan saya bertobat. Saya akan bertobat. Mencintai Tuhan seperti apa yang anda lakukan sekarang. Saya rela untuk menghilang dari dunia ini. Asalkan Tuan selalu mengingat saya."

Setelah datang kesini Sebastian merasakan hal yang berbeda terjadi pada dirinya. Jantungnya berdetak, gampang lelah, kerjanya melamban. Dan terkadang ia senang memakan makanan manusia yang nota bene tidak disukai dengan Iblis. entah pertanda apakah ini?

Ting tong~

Suara bel rumah itu menggelegar di seluruh sudut ruangan. Dan dengan segera Sebastian berjalan menuju depan pintu dan membukanya.

"Selamat Sore" sapa seorang wanita paruhbaya dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Hana-san. Ada apa anda kesini? Boochan sedang tertidur" ucap Sebastian dengan Sopan.

"ahh Akira-san menyuruhku untuk kemari. Dan mungkin masuknya untuk TING-GAL disini" ucap Hana sang Baa-chan pada Sebastian dengan penekanan dikata 'TINGGAL'

Sebastian tersenyum. "Tapi maaf saya tidak bisa menerima tamu kalau Boochan tidak memberi tahu apa apa tentang ini."

Hana mengeryitkan dahinya kesal. "Hei kau kan tahu aku adalah Baa-channya jadi aku menyuruh anda untuk membiarkan masuk dan mengurus anak kecil itu."

Sebastian terdiam. Dan memang Sebastian merasakan hawa yang sangat tidak nyaman dikeluarkan oleh wanita paruhbaya ini. Seperti rencana licik.

"kalau kau mengusirku Akira akan marah besar padamu. Ingat itu" tambah Hana

Sebastian akhirnya mengangguk. Dia tahu ini adalah hal yang buruk. Tapi dia juga tahu kalau Boochannya menginginkan wanita ini berada disini.

Akhirnya Sebastian mengantarkan wanita ini masuk dan memasuki kamar besar milik Akira. Kamar yang sangat mewah dan megah. Dikasur terlihat anak dengan baju rapinya tertidur dengan pulas. Didekatinya sang anak kecil ini.

"Kau bisa pergi" ucap Hana.

Sebastian dengan agak ragu membungkuk dan pergi serta menutup pintu tersebut. Ketakutan, kecurigaan dan kewaspadaan mencampur jadi satu. Undertaker berkata bahwa dia adalah masalahnya. Jadi Sebastian harus selalu menjaga Boochannya.

"Baa-chan!. Jadi Baa-chan akan tinggal disini? Bersamaku? Dan bersama Sebastian?" cerocos si anak kecil ini diruang berkumpul.

"iya Akira. Aku bisa menemanimu. Membacakanmu cerita dan segalanya yang kau mau sayang"

Sebuah senyum yang indah berbunga di mulutnya. Dan mengangguk dengan senang. Tapi dibalik itu Sebastian hanya diam dan menatap Hana dengan sinis. Seakan dia masih tidak percaya kalau Hana datang dengan maksud baik.

"Sebastian!" panggil Boochannya yang membuat Sebastian terbangun dengan fikiran jeleknya pada Hana. Lalu tersenyum "apa boleh Baa-chan tinggal disini?"

Sebastian ingin sekali menolaknya. Ya. Menolak permintaan Boochannya tapi ia tidak bisa karena semua itu belum terbukti benar.

"tentu saja. Selama Baa-chan tidak mempunyai siasat buruk untuk datang kesini." Sebastian mengerahkan smirk handalannya kearah Hana. Dan Hana memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Baa-chan aku ingin Baa-chan menemaniku belajar hari ini." Dengan cepat Akira menggandeng tangan Hana dan mengajaknya ke perpustakaannya.

Disana Akira terlihat gembira. Siapa yang tak gembira kalau hidupmu dikelilingi oleh orang yang menyayangimu. Tapi manusia itu pandai berbohong, belum tentu orang itu benar benar menyayangimu.

"Akira?. Sebenarnya Sebastian itu siapa mu?" Tanya Hana yang memang penasaran dengan orang asing yang tiba-tiba datang dan membuat hidup Akira berubah menjadi seperti dulu.

Akira menutup bukunya lalu tersenyum dengan lembut. "Teman" jawaban singkat yang tidak memuaskan.

"hm?. Bukankah dia hanya orang asing yang menolongmu saja?. Dan kau harus berhati hati padanya. Manusia itu pandai bermain watak."

"aku mungkin masih belum mengerti siapa Sebastian itu. Tapi hatiku mengatakan bahwa Sebastin adalah orang yang tepat. Aku tahu. Bahwa manusia gampang bermain watak, berbohong, jahat, serakah. Mangkannya aku percaya padanya."

"percaya?"

"iya. Aku yakin Sebastian tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal yang buruk padaku. Orang asing yang selalu muncul dalam mimpiku. Seseorang yang entah aku sangat merindukannya. Seakan aku punya ikatan. Dan aku tahu ini ikatan terlarang."

Hana terdiam. Ikatan terlarang? Apa yang Akira maksud?. Ada banyak ikatan terlarang didunia ini?.

TBC~

RNR PLEASE ^^

THANKS BEFORE ^^


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimernya pastinya mbak Yana Toboso yang Lahirnya sama kayak Author...

HALLUCINATION

"iya. Aku yakin Sebastian tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal yang buruk padaku. Orang asing yang selalu muncul dalam mimpiku. Seseorang yang entah aku sangat merindukannya. Seakan aku punya ikatan. Dan aku tahu ini ikatan terlarang."

Hana terdiam. Ikatan terlarang? Apa yang Akira maksud?. Ada banyak ikatan terlarang didunia ini?.

"Ikatan seperti a—" belum selesai Hana bertanya Akira sudah berdiri dan tersenyum padanya.

"Aku ingin pergi keGereja sebentar aku ingin berdo'a mendo'akan Ayah, Ibu, dan Sebastian. Ahh. Tidak lupa Baa-chan"

Akira berjalan pergi. Ya Akira tahu, bisa saja benar dia adalah reinkarnasi dari Ciel Phantomhive. Dan sekarang ia terikat kontrak dengan Iblis. Hubungan terlarang.

Gereja yang indah ini sangat sepi hanya ada pastur dan Akira saja. Pastur melihat kea rah Akira dengan dalam. Seakan ia merasakan kalau Akira mempunyai sesuatu yang mengganjal.

"Selamat Siang" sapa Pastur itu kepada Akira yang sudah selesai berdoa dan terlihat bingung.

"Selamat Siang"

Tiba-tiba pastur itu mengelus mata kanan milik Akira. Seakan dia melihat sesuatu.

"A..ada apa Pastur?" Tanya Akira yang takut diapa-apain. Tapi itu hal yang mustahil ini tempat ibadah kan?

"Kau anak yang malang. Sebuah kontrak yang dibenci Tuhan ada di matamu Nak."

Akira membulatkan matanya. Dan menyingkirkan tangan Pastur itu dengan sedikit kasar.

"Darimana kau dapatkan kontrak itu nak?. Ini komtrak yang berada dirimu sudah sangat lama. Berates-ratus tahun. Apa kau bukan manusia?. Dan aku melihat kontrak yang sudah lama redup itu mulai terlihat lagi. Menyala. Dan semua orang bisa melihatnya. Untuk saat ini butuh ketelitian."

Akira diam. Jadi benar kalau dia adalah Ciel Phantomhive. Orang yang ia anggap kotor jahat dan sebagainya. Yang ia olok adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Apa pastur percaya dengan Reinkarnasi?" tany Akira dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"didunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin nak. Bila Tuhan mengizinkan semuanya bisa terjadi dengan mudah."

"Kontrak ini aku tidak pernah tahu. Faustian Contract, aku merasa tidak pernah membuatnya. Tapi, mungkin aku adalah reinkarnasi dari seseorang yang dulunya menggunakan ini. Dan kontraknya belum dipenuhi. Jadi masih bisa mengikutiku"

Akira merasakan dadanya sesak. Akira sangat mencintai Tuhannya. Dia merasa kotor dengan hal ini.

"Dan pada saat hal itu di penuhi—"

"sang iblis akan memakanku. Memakan jiwaku" lanjut cepat Akira. Ia membayangkan kalau Sebastian melakukan hal itu padanya. Tubuhnya Gemetar seakan ingin menangis.

"Kalau begitu. Aku akan membatalkan kontrak itu dengan paksa. Jadi kau tidak perlu berhubungan dengan Iblis itu. Iblis itu akan hilang. Malah mungkin mati. Tuhan tidak mungkin mengampuni Iblis seperti dia."

Akira menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia malah tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya nanti kalau Sebastian menghilang. Halusinasinya itu akan teteap menjadi Halusinasi yang menyakitkan.

"TIDAK!. SEBASTIAN SANGAT PENTING BAGIKU. AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBUAT DIA MATI. AKU AKAN MEMBUAT DIA BERTOBAT!" Akira lari dari gereja dan terus menutupi mata Kananya.

Ia berlari menuju kamarnya. Disaat disana ada Sebastian yang sedang membersihkan perabottan dikamarnya.

Akira melihat dalam kearah kaca. Benar dia melihat kontrak itu sedikit menyala. Tangannya bergetar. Dia merapikan rambutnya dia membuat rambutnya lebih kekanan agar bisa menutupi mata kananya.

Sebastian mengerti ada yang aneh dengan Tuannya. Sebastian mendekatinya.

"Sebastian" panggil Akira dengan nada yang dingin. Layaknya Ciel Phantomhive. Dan itu membuat Sebastian sedikit terkaget. "Apa perjanjianmu dengan Ciel?"

"Ciel ingin aku menemukan dan membunuh orang yang telah membunuh serta membakar semua keluarganya"

"setelah itu bila semuanya sudah selesai, apa Kontrak itu akan hilang?" Akira menatap kearah Sebastian dengan tatapan yang sama seperti Ciel.

"iya Boochan."

"lalu kau akan memakan jiwanya?"

Sebastian terdiam. Memang perjanjiannya Sebastian mendapat balasan dengan boleh memakan jiwa yang mengontraknya. Tapi Sebastian tidak ingin menjawab hal itu. dia tetap diam.

Akira menatap dengan tajam dan membuka rambut bagian kananya, dan memampangkan sebuah cahaya yang berbentuk symbol kontrak itu.

"Lakukan" Akira membuat tatapan tajam yang sangat tajam seperti dia yang dulu. "Temukan orang yang telah membunuh keluargaku"

Sebastian menyentuh mata kanan milik Akira lalu menariknya dalam pelukannya.

"Yes My Lord" bisiknya tepat didepan telinga Akira, lalu mencium telinga itu dengan lembut. "kau harus memberi perintah hati hati Boochan. Karena bila aku sudah diperintah, aku tidak akan berhenti."

Akira tersenyum. membalas pelukan dari Sebastian. "Aku— aku ingin selalu bersamamu Sebastian"

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan jiwa Ciel?" tambah Akira yang melepaskan pelukannya. "kalau kau sudah memakan Ciel pastinya Ciel tidak ada sekarang" Akira pura-pura tidak mengerti dan ingin mendengar pernyataan langsung itu dari Sebastian.

"Sebenarnya kontraknya sudah selesai. Tapi dia menjadi iblis karena permintaan Alois ke Iblis yang ia kontrak. Sebenarnya itu membuatku kecewa, sangat kecewa. Tapi dengan ini aku bisa bersama Boochan selamanya. Hanya saja itu tak berlangsung lama. Boochan dibunuh sekelompok iblis yang lapar." Sebastian menunduk. Penyesalan dimatannya. Ia melihat tangannya sendiri. "dan saya tidak bisa melindungi Boochan. Semua terjadi dengan cepat. Disanalah saya merasa kalau saya bukanlah seorang buttler yang baik"

Akira memegang tangan Sebastian dan mengarahkan tangannya didada Akira. Sebastian melihat Akira yang tersenyum dengan lembut. Senyum yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan oleh seorang Ciel Phantomhive.

"Sekarang aku ada disini Sebastian. Jangan mencari cari lagi. Jangan pergi kemana pun. Aku ada didepan matamu."

Pagi yang cerah dengan hawa dingin yang masih menusuk ketulang itu diwarnain dengan kesibukan semua Pelayan dirumah itu. Sebastian sangat merasa terbantu dengan kedatangan 4 pelayan itu.

Tiba tiba ia melirik kearah jam dinding dan melihat kalau ini sudah waktunya untuk membangunkan Boochannya. Sebastian segera menuju ke kamar Boochannya.

"Boochan. Sudah waktunya anda untuk bangun?" ucapnya sambil membuka korden yang besar itu mengizikan cahaya pagi masuk dan menusuk tepat dimata Boochannya.

"Aduh!. Sa—sakit" rintih Akira dan memegangi mata kanannya. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menusuk matanya. Sakit sekali.

"Boochan?" Sebastian mendekatinya dan memegang pipi kanan Boochannya. "Mana yang sakit?"

Akira menunjuk ke mata kananya. Dan dibuka mata kanannya. Terlihat Kontrak itu sudah menyala dengan terang. Sangat terang. Seperti dulu saat Akira masih menjadi Ciel Phantomhive.

Sebastian berdiri dan mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah Eye patch. Milik Ciel yang masih disimpan oleh Sebastian

"Gunakan ini Boochan"

Akira melihat kearah benda yang disodorkan dihadapannya.

"Kau ingin aku menjadi bajak laut. Ho ho ho.?" Tanyanya dengan polos

Sebastian tertawa pelan melihat kepolosan Tuannya. "Ini untuk menutupi Kontrak—. Kontrak kotor ini Boochan."

"hmm. Terimakasih"

Setelah semua itu Akira dan Sebastian berjalan menuju ruang berkumpul. Disana ada Hana yang sedang membaca buku entah buku apa.

"Ohayou Baa-chan!" teriak Akira yang lalu menghampiri Hana

"Oha—. Ada apa dengan matamu Akira? Buttler mu tidak menjaga mu dengan baik ya? Sini coba Baa—" Ketika Baa-chan ingin membuka eye patchnya Akira menepis tangannya dengan kasar. Ia terlihat kesal.

"ini semua bukan salah Sebastian. Dan jangan coba-coba untuk membukanya" Tatapan Akira sangat tajam dan membuat Hana takut. "a— maksudku ini kejadian karena kenakalanku aku bermain dengan minyak dan minyaknya masuk di mataku. Lalu dokter bilang mataku rusak jadi aku tutup dengan ini. Aku malu kalau dilihat oleh orang"

Akira berusaha tersenyum. ya tersenyum palsu. Baru kali ini Akira tersenyum dengan tidak ikhlas.

Hana hanya mengangguk. Dan tersenyum pahit. "Hari ini Baa-chan mau pergi kesuatu tempat tak apa kan?"

Akira mengangguk. "Tentu saja Baa-chan"

Sebastian memicingkan pandangannya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh. Entah ini perasaanya saja atau memang benar ada yang aneh?. Serasa akan ada yang terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini.

Seperti biasa Sebastian melayani Boochannya. Dan sekarang ia sedang membuat sebuah makanan manis untuk cemilan Akira. Saat ia ingin memasuki ruangan Akira. Sebastian melihat Akira sedang berdoa dengan khusuk. Akira mengeluarkan airmatanya dengan cukup deras.

"Tuhan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku selalu patuh padamu. Aku selalu berdoa untukmu. Tolong. Selamatkan Sebastian. Beri aku kekuatan untuk bisa melindunginya." Akira memegang dadanya " Aku menyuruhnya untuk menemukan seseorang yang membunuh orangtuaku bukan karena aku menyimpan dendam. Tapi aku ingin Sebastian lepas dari ikatan dilehernya. Dan bisa bebas." Akira terus menangis dengan keras. "Ampuni semua dosa Sebastian. Ini semua dosaku. Aku yang menyuruhnya membunuh. Jadi ini bukan dosanya jadi Tuhan tolong"

Sebastian yang berdiri didepan pintu hanya terdiam. Ia mengerti. Dan dia sudah memutuskan sesuatu.

"Aku akan bertobat" ucapnya "Entah Tuhan akan menerimanya apa tidak"

"Permisi Sebastian-sama. Ada tamu. Dan tamu ini ingin bertemu dengan Ciel Phantomhive. Dan aku sudah bilang bahwa tidak ada yang bernama Ciel disini. Jadi—" ucapan si Pelayan ini terpotong saat laki laki berkacamata dengan suit lengkap serba hitam bermata emas coklat berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Ciel. Apa benar dia masih hidup?"

Sebastian menatap tajam laki laki ini. "Claude."

"Sebastian, lama sekali tidak bertemu"

Sebastian mengisyaratkan bahwa ia mengenal tamu tak diundang ini.

"Siapa yang memberi tahumu tentang ini?" Tanya Sebastian.

"Grell Sutclif."

"Ohayou~ Sebasu-chan!" sebuah benda merah mendekati Sebastian dan mendapat lemparan sendok dari Sebastian.

"Grell-san kenapa kau ini BA-KA. Kenapa kau beri tahu makhluk pembuat taplak meja ini? Nyawa Boochan. Kesuciannya semakin terancam kau tahu?" Sebastian jengkel dengan kedatangan Claude yang notabene punya penyakit pedofil angkut berat masochist permanen.

"he?! Soalnya dia berjanji untuk ber-ken-can denganku"

Sebastian dan Claude langsung merinding disko. Tak membayangkan kalau mereka di grepe dengan makhluk merah ini.

"Sebastian. Siapa yang—" Akira melihat kedatangan 2 tamu tak diundang. Dan satunya Asing untuknya

"Ciel Phantomhive!" Claude langsung datang lalu menyiumi tangan Akira dengan ganas.

"DASAR KAU MESUM!" dengan tendangan superkuat dan pukulan supernova ia berikan kepada Claude.

"pukul aku lagi Ciel Phantomhive"

"SEBASTIAN! KENAPA KAU SELALU PUNYA TEMAN ANEH?!"

Diruang tamu Sebastian menjelaskan semuanya. Dan itu membuat Akira pijat pijat kening. Ini rumit.

"Jadi apa tujuanmu datang kesini grool, gruul, g..g..ggurell-san?" Tanya Akira pada Grell yang sedari tadi memainkan rambut.

"GRELL DEATH!" Jengkel Grell kepada anak yang selalu mengeja namanya salah. "kan kau tahu aku adalah SHI-NI-GA-MI DEATH! Jadi pasti ada yang akan mati disni. Cepat atau lambat"

"Siapa?"

"itu rahasia perusahaan Ciel"

Akira terdiam. Mengerti apa maksudny? Dan ini sedikit membuat bimbang.

"Lalu kau wajah Mesum" Akira menatap kearah laki laki yang sedaritadi ngeces ngeces melihat kearah Akira.

"Aku datang disini karena Grell mengatakan kau akan dalam bahaya"

"bukan karena ingin mengambilku dari Sebastian?"

"itu tambahannya"

Akira bersweatdrop. Dan benar benar mencapkan laki laki ini sebagai PEDO.

Akira lalu terdiam, berfikir. Siapa yang akan mati? Apa yang membuat ia dalam bahaya?

Akira memandang kearah Sebastian yang sedari tadi berdiri disampingnya. Sebastian membalas melihat. Akira tersenyum.

Claude melihat kearah Akira dengan kaget. Seorang Ciel Phantomhive tersenyum. itu adalah sesuatu hal langka. Andai saja Claude punya kamera pasti sudah ia ambil dan diberi bingkai dan menemaninya tidur.

"Kalau memang benar akan terjadi seperti itu. Aku tahu Sebastian akan selalu bersamaku. Dan aku takkan membuat Sebastian harus mencariku lagi."

"kyaa! Kenapa anak laki laki sekecil kau bisa mengucapkan hal yang sweet?!" ucap Grell yang langsung mencolek colek dagu si Akira.

"Karena, zaman sudah berubah. Kalau dulu aku yang selalu dilindungi. Tapi sekarang aku akan melindungi Sebastian. Sebisaku"

Mata Akira terpampang keseriusannya. Seperti ia mampu bahwa ia bisa. "Bila Tuhan mengizikan semua pasti bisa terjadi. Seorang Iblis sepertiku saja bisa menjadi manusia lagi sekarang." Akira menatap Sebastian sekali lagi. Menyunggingkan senyum yang sama seperti Ciel lakukan dulu, senyuman dingin dengan penuh kepercayadirian "Percayalah pada Tuhan Sebastian"

Sebastian melihat kearah Boochannya lalu tersenyum. "Perintah anda selalu benar Boochan"

"Bodoh!. Seorang Iblis dosanya tidak akan diampuni. Lagian kita ini makhluk kotor. Makhluk yang sudah ditakdirkan tinggal dineraka bersama manusia keji yang pernah terikat dengan kita" jelas Claude dengan wajah serius datarnya kali ini.

"CLAUDE! Kau lihat saja nanti. Bahwa Tuhan bisa melakukan apapun. Tuhan pemilik semesta. Kau itu juga diciptakan oleh Tuhan." Ucap Grell mendukung Ciel kali ini."Kalau kalian. Sebastian dan Ciel menikah aku juga setuju kok."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Akira menyemburkan teh yang sedang ia minum tadi kewajah Claude "Puufft!. He—hei!"

"SEMBUR AKU LAGI CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!" teriak Claude keenakan disembur. Dan dilemparnya cangkir mahal itu kearah Iblis Pedo satu ini.

Sebastian hanya diam. Sebastian merasakan jantungnya kembali berdetak. Ia menarik nafas dalam untuk mengurangi rasa nyeri yang ia rasakan. Sebastian tahu bahwa hidupnya tinggal sebentar lagi. Sangat sebentar. Keselamatan boochannya nomor satu. Jadi dia harus melindunginya sampai Akhir.

Setelah dua makhluk aneh itu keluar dari rumah besarnya, tinggal berdua Sebastian dan Akira.

"Tolong jelaskan. Informasi apa yang kau tahu tentang pembunuh ibuku dan ayahku?" Tanya Akira serius.

"Nanti malam lebih baik Boochan berhati-hati. Aku merasakan bahwa ada yang tidak senang dengan kehadiran saya dan anda disini" jelas Sebastian ambigu "dengan kata lain. Ia tidak menyukai bila Boochan hidup enak seperti sekarang"

"Siapa?"

Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam. Akira sedang bermain game di Laptopnya dengan serius. Dan Sebastian dengan setia berdiri disebelahnya. Padahal Akira sudah bilang padanya untuk duduk tapi Sebastian masih saja berdiri.

"Sore Akira!" sapa Baa-channya yang sudah berada diambang pintu ruang berkumpulnya.

Akira menengok kearah sumber suara dan lalu mengalihkan lagi kearah laptopnya. "Iya Baa-chan"

"Lihat bibi bawa buku baru untukmu. Ini buku tentang melukis. Kau suka?"

Akira menaruh Laptopnya lalu tersenyum kearah Hana. "Ya aku suka Baa-chan"

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Hana memberikan bukunya ke Akira.

"Sudah. Dan aku ingin tidur awal malam ini"

"he? Kenapa tidak biasanya. Kalau begitu Baa—"

"tidak perlu aku bisa tidur sendiri. Sebastian akan menemaniku nanti" Akira berdiri lalu berjalan pergi. Diikuti dengan Seebastian

"baiklah Akira Ito." Ucap Hana sambil mengambil sebuah telepon gengam dari kantungnya. "Bunuh Buttlernya terlebih dahulu. Lalu—"

Akira yang terbaring dikamarnya dengan baju tidurnya tidak kunjung tertidur. Padahal ia sangat ingin melihat pagi lagi. Bermain bersama Sebastian dan teman teman anehnya.

"Boochan. Kenapa anda masih terbangun?" Tanya Sebastian yang mungkin udah ngerasa pegel sama kakinya. Ia sudah berdiri disana selama 2 jam.

"aku tak percaya dengan semua yang kau katakan Sebastian. Kau tahu dia—"

"saya tidak pernah berbohong Boochan. Saya selalu patut dengan perintah anda. Selama berpuluh beratus beribu tahun sekalipun. Anda harus percaya pada saya"

Percaya. Ya Akira percaya hanya saja kalau orang itu yang melakukan. Akira berusaha untuk tidak percaya.

"Menjadi sendirian itu tidak enak Sebastian" ucap Akira dengan suara paraunya, ia bimbang langkah apa yang harus ia ambil bagaimana dia memerintahkan Sebastian tengah malam nanti.

"Tuhan bersama anda Boochan. Selamanya. Jadi Boochan jangan takut." Sebastian mengelus kepala Akira dengan lembut. "Berdoalah terus untuk keselamatan semua dan aku Boochan. Tidurlah"

Akira tertidur dengan pulas. Sebastian mematikan lampunya lalu mengambil sebuah pisau dari kantongnya. "Checkmate"

BRAAKKK!

Suara benturan yang keras itu sudah cukup membangunkan Akira dari tidurnya. Ia melihat jam. "Tengah malam"

Dengan cepat Akira turun dari kasurnya dan keluar dari kamarnya. "SEBASTIAN!" teriaknya saat melihat tubuh Sebastian berlumuran darah tergeletak di koridor yang gelap.

"Boochan!" teriak salah satu pelayannya.

"Kau? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Akira dengan panic

"Ada banyak orang bersenjata datang dan mengambil semua berang berharga. Dan membunuh pelayan yang lain. Dan juga Seba—" perkataan pelayan itu terpotong saat sebuah pisau tertancap dikepalanya. Yang menancapkannya adalah seorang wanita paruhbaya yang ia kenal.

"Baa-chan?" tebak Akira dengan tubuh yang gemetar.

"Akira ku sayang"

Segerombolan orang bersenjaata itu berdiri dihadapannya. Akira takut. Sangat takut. Tapi— ia melihat kearah Tubuh Sebastian. Lalu mengambil sebuah pistol yang memang disengaja "Sebastian. Sampai kapan kau harus tertidur disana. Ini bukan saatnya beristirahat."

"hei bocah!. Pelayanmu itu sudah mati. Jadi biarkan dia tidur selama-lamanya." Ucap Hana

"INI PERINTAH!."

Tubuh Sebastian mulai bergerak. Dan itu membuat orang orang dihadapannya ketakutan. Padahal mereka yakin bahwa ia sudah menusuknya berakali-kali tepat dijantungnya.

"Yes My Lord"

"Bunuh mereka semua"

Sebastian melihat kaget kearah Akira. Akira menyuruhnya membunuh tapi sebelumnya ia menyuruh untuk tidak membunuh.

"Apa anda yakin Boochan. Sebuah perintah tidak bisa ditarik lagi"

"Aku menyuruh membunuh mereka. Karena mereka pantas dibunuh. Karena, mereka semua adalah musuh Tuhan"

"Dimengerti"

Hana yang ketakutan itu langsung lari. Dan Akira mengejarnya.

Grell siap siap mengumpulkan jiwa jiwa. Lalu Claude hanya duduk saja sambil membuat taplak meja oesanan tetangga sebelah. Ya dia butuh uang untuk bertahan hidup.

Hana mengambil pisau dari lengan bajunya dan ia sodorkan kearah Akira.

"Kau tahu bocah. Sudah lama aku ingin membunuhmu. Aku ingin melihat kau sengsara"

"kenapa Baa-chan kenapa semuanya kau ambil dariku. Semua kebahagian. Dan kenapa kau bisa bertindak baik denganku"

"Aku ingin membunuhmu diwaktu yang tepat. Dan memang ingin aku melihatmu sengsara. Anak anak yang memukulimu itupun adalah suruhanku. Dan orangtuamu memang pantas untuk mati. Orang yang telah membunuh Ayahku." Jelasnya dengan airmata yang deras dimatanya. "Laki laki bernama Sebastian itu pantas mati. Dia yang menghancurkan semuanya. Semua rencanaku. "

"Orangtuaku tidak pernah membunuh. Kakekku yang membunuh Ayahmu. Lagipula itu karena kesalahan Ayahmu sendiri. Dia telah mengkhianati keluargaku sebagai seorang pelayan. Jadi kenapa harus Orangtuaku yang mati dan aku?" Akira mengetahui ini karena Grell yang memberikan cerita yang ia dapat dalam cinematic record keluarganya.

"karena semua keturunanmu sudah kukutuk. Dan harus mati ditanganku! Hahahahaha. Aku selalu tersiksa melihatmu bisa hidup enak lagi. Jadi cara yang lebih baik adalah ini. Menghancurkan hidupmu kedua kali. Aku tidak suka melihatmu masih tersenyum."

Akira terdiam, entah apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Apa dia harus membunuh Baa-channya atau membiarkan ia tetap hidup?

"dan sekarang saatnya—HIAAA" Hana berlari menuju kearah Akira tapi Akira hanya diam dan menodongkan pistolnya dan ingin mematik pistolnya dan mungkin ia ingin membunuh Baa-channya yang sudah dipenuhi dengan dendam.

Tapi bersamaan dengan itu Sebastian datang menghalau kejadian itu. membuat tubuhnya tertusuk dengan pisau tepat di dadanya. Dan pistol milik Akira dibuang olehnya.

"Se—sebastian?" Akira membelalakkan matanya. Ia melihat tubuh pria ini penuh dengan luka.

"Jangan pernah anda mengotori tangan anda yang suci Boochan, biarkan kali ini aku yang berdosa. Aku akan membunuh wanita ini tanpa kau perintah. Dan dosa ini milikku Boochan." Sebastian mencium tangan Akira. Dan Akira meneteskan air matanya. Ia merasakan mungkin ini akan yang terakhir.

Sebastian segera membalikkan badannya dan melihat kearah wanita. Bukan. Iblis sama seperti dirinya. Hanya saja ia berwujud manusia. Mata Sebastian terlihat seperti mata hewan yang kelaparan dan ada sebuah api merah menyala disana.

"Karena kau telah membuat hidup Akira sengsara selama ini. Kau pantas mati Hana" ucap Sebastian dengan membuka kaos tangannya.

"hah! Kau bisa apa?. Kau hanya pelayan."

"aku? Aku adalah seorang Iblis."

Dengan cepat Sebastian menusukkan tangannya kearah jantung siwanita ini. Seketika darah berkeluaran dimana mana. Wanita ini terjatuh dan mati.

Sebastian tersenyum puas dengan itu. Akira langsung terduduk. "Baa-chan orang yang baik Tuhan. Tolong ampuni segala dosanya. Amien" ucapnya.

Sebastian langsung terduduk. Badannya sudah tertusuk berulang kali dengan pisau. Entah sebenarnya kalau itu hanya pisau biasa dia tidak apa apa. Tapi kali ini ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat

"Sebastian?" Tanya Akira kawatir.

Sebastian tersenyum lalu memeluk dan menciummi Akira dengan sayang *piker sendiri gimana nyiumnya.

"Menarik" ucap Grell saat melihat kearah record kehidupan Hana. "Kau memang pantas mati." Tanpa ba bi bu Grell mencapkan ke kertasnya dengan tulisan Complete. Artinya wanita ini sudah pantas untuk mati. Dan dibawa ke neraka.

"Manusia itu rumit. Mereka penuh dengan dendam. Seperti Ciel" ucap Claude.

"lihat lah Ciel sekarang. Apa dia bersifat pendendam?"

"tch. Walaupun begitu ia masih terlihat sangat lezat."

"Sebastian pasti punya kesempatan"

"Boochan? Sekarang Boochan bisa tidur" ucap Sebastian yang memangku Akira digelapnya koridor disana.

"kenapa kau tidak memakan jiwaku Sebastian?. Bukankah semuanya sudah selesai?"

"Tidurlah Boochan. Besok kita bicarakan lagi ya?. Ini Saatnya istirahat"

"jangan pernah tinggalkan aku Sebastian."

Sebastian terdiam. Ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat ditubuhnya. Jantung yang berdetak itu sangat sakit sekali. Nafasnya mulai tidak karuan. Sebastian saja tidak yakin kalau dia akan bertahan sampai besok pagi.

Sebastian mengusap kening Akira dan menciumnya. Betapa ia sangat menyayangi Akira. Sangat. Tapi bila ini memang yang terakhir Sebastian akan ikhlas.

"Maaf bila aku tidak berada disampingmu lagi Boochan." Tangannya mengusap pipi chubby si Akira dengan lembut."Aishiteru"

TBC~

RNR PLEASE ^^

HOPE YOU LIKE IT~ THANKS BEFORE~


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimernya pastinya mbak Yana Toboso yang Lahirnya sama kayak Author...

HALLUCINATION

Sebastian terdiam. Ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat ditubuhnya. Jantung yang berdetak itu sangat sakit sekali. Nafasnya mulai tidak karuan. Sebastian saja tidak yakin kalau dia akan bertahan sampai besok pagi.

Sebastian mengusap kening Akira dan menciumnya. Betapa ia sangat menyayangi Akira. Sangat. Tapi bila ini memang yang terakhir Sebastian akan ikhlas.

"Maaf bila aku tidak berada disampingmu lagi Boochan." Tangannya mengusap pipi chubby si Akira dengan lembut."Aishiteru"

"Sebastian!" teriakan itu berasal dari mulut Akira. Tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan keringat. Ia melihat sekitar. Ia masih berada dirumahnya. Tanpa ada bercak darah atau benda benda yang pecah.

"Sebastian?." Akira segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar mencari cari dirumah sebesar itu.

"Boochan?"

Akira menoleh kebelakang. Tapi— hanya ada seorang pelayan yang seharusnya mati, tapi, kenapa dia masih hidup

"Dimana Sebastian?"

"Sebastian?. Siapa Boochan? Selama ini aku tidak pernah tahu kalau didalam rumah ini ada yang namanya Sebastian?"

Akira terdiam. Halusinasikah semua itu?. tapi— rumah ini pelayan ini semuanya. Bukankah Sebastian yang mencarikannya.

"dia buttlerku Sebastian Michaelis. Dia tinggi rambutnya hitam matanya merah dan—"

"mungkin Boochan tadi bermimpi. Soalnya saya yakin semenjak Boochan menyuruh saya untuk bekerja disini tidak ada yang bernama Sebastian."

"Bukankah Sebastian yang membuat rumah ini dan menyuruh kalian menjadi pelayan disini?"

"eh? Ini semua Boochan yang membeli. Dan anda yang menyuruh kami untuk bekerja disini"

Akira bingung. Ia segera berlari kekamarnya dan melihat kearah kaca. melihat kemata kanannya yang sudah bersih tidak ada segarispun bekas Contract itu ada. Akira terduduk, bendungan matanya sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan air bah yang akan turun dipipinya.

Halusinasi. Itu semua hanya halusinasinya selama ini. Sebastian itu tidak ada.

"Sebastian?! Ini perintah! Datang kesini! Dan jangan menjadi Halusinasiku saja! Aku bukan anak kecil yang mempunyai teman khayalan bukan?!"

Tapi hanya hening yang ia dapat. Dadanya terasa sesak. Laki laki yang ia sangat cintai harus tiba-tiba pergi. Atau mungkin benar kalau sebenarnya ia tidak ada didunia ini. Ia hanya tinggal di dunia khayalannya. Halusinasi.

Hari-hari Akira sangat mendung. Senyum jarang sekali keluar dari mulutnya yang mungil. Hanya senyum pahit yang ia keluarkan selama ini. Senyum kesakitannya selama ini.

Sudah selama 5 tahun setelah kejadian ia sadar bahwa Sebastian adalah seseorang yang hanya ada di mimpinya saja.

Sekarang Akira sudah SMA. Ia sekolah, karena daripada ngegalau dirumah mending dia melampiaskannya disekolah.

Akira terkenal dengan kepintarannya, dan juga kekayaannya sebagai pemimpin perusahaan mainan di Jepang. Tapi ia juga terkenal pendiam dan selalu menggambar sosok tampan disemua kertas yang ia miliki.

Hari ini Akira memutuskan untuk tidak naik mobilnya yang mewah. Ia ingin menghirup udara yang sangat segar. Kematian Baa-channya dulu diberitakan sebagai kejadian murni Bunuh diri yang ia lakukan dirumahnya, padahal seingat Akira Sebastiannlah yang melakukannya.

Akira terduduk di bangku taman. Sesekali memegangi mata kanannya. Berharap bahwa Sebastian masih ada disisinya.

"Ha~h" Helaan nafas remaja berseragam SMA ini terdengar sangat depresi.

"ahahahaha ya kan? Kucing itu memang fantastis" ucapan candaan itu keluar dari mulut seorang laki laki yang menggunakan jas bekerja dengan rambut hitam.

Akira memandang kearah suara itu. dan ia melihat laki laki yang wajahnya masih ia kenal. Sedang bercanda dengan teman temannya.

"S-Sebas—"

"Hei Sebastian!. Bagusan juga anjing mereka bisa diajari!" balas temannya

Akira berdiri dan segera berlari kearah sumber suara. Dan berhenti dihadapan mereka.

Laki laki berdua ini terlihat kaget dengan kedatangan Akira yang sudah kehujanan airmata.

"Sebastian Michaelis?" Akira melihat banyak yang berbeda dengan Sebastian. Kuku hitam sudah tidak ada lagi wjah pucat sekarang tidak lagi. Mata merahnya masih snagat tajam.

"Sebastian kau kenal anak kecil ini?" Tanya temannya pada Sebastian.

Laki laki yang dipanggil Sebastian ini melihat dan seakan berusaha mengingat siapa laki laki didepannya ini.

"Aku? Aku Akira Ito. Aku Ciel Phantomhive"

Sebastian mengisyaratkan pada temannya untuk pergi duluan. Dan sekarang disini hanya ada mereka berdua.

Sebastian melihat Akira dengan wajah datarnya. Dan mengeluarkan saputangannya. Lalu menghapus airmata Akira dengan lembut. Dan jongkok dihadapannya sambil mengatakan "Yes My Lord. Maaf bila saya terlalu lama. Tuhan memberikan saya hidup sekali lagi, hanya saja kali ini saya sama seperti manusia. Bisa mati kapanpun, berbohong berkhianat. Tapi tidak dengan anda"

Akira tersenyum. benar sangat benar dia adalah Sebastian. Laki laki yang ia cintai.

"Okaeri"

"Anda masih saja imut seperti Neko. Bisakah saya men—"

Lemparan sebuah batu meluncur kearah Sebastian. "Men apa?! Ha!"

"Anda masih saja sensitif dan negatif thinking. Maksud saya menari"

"BANYAK ALASAN. SUDAH SANA PULANG. KERUMAHKU. HIDUP BERSAMAKU. SELAMANYA" teriakan ini sudah memperjelas maksud dari semua ini.

Sebastian berdiri dan meraih tangan Akira. "Sampai Akhir Boochan"

"Sampai Akhir apa?"

"sampai Akhir hayat. Apa Boochan ingin mengakhirinya dengan saya melamar Boochan?"

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu jawabannya Sebastian-kun"

Sebastian tersenyum. Akira pun tersenyum. ini bukan halusinasi. Ini kenyataan.

END

TERIMAKASIH SEMUANYA ^^


	6. Sequel

Hanya Yana-san yang punya semua ini kecuali ceritanya

Hallucination

"Sequel"

Ciel Phantomhive seorang demon yang bereinkarnasi menjadi anak Manusia dengan Masa lalu yang sama bernama Akira Ito. Sedang melukis dihalaman belakang rumahnya. Dengan senyum yang sangat indah anak yang telah menjadi anak SMA 17 tahun ini mengayunkan kuasnya di kanvas putih dengan corak corak bunga dan langit yang indah.

"Boochan?" panggil seseorang yang sudah menghilang selama 4 tahun dan tiba tiba muncul dengan bekerja sebagai DOKTER HEWAN *khusus kucing dan menjadi SEORANG manusia sempurna punya nafsu yang sama, dan sifat yang sama Sebastian Michaelis.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku Boochan sih!" gerutu Akira. "Kau bukan lagi seorang Buttler atau pun seorang iblis. panggil aku Ito"

"hee.. lidahku rasanya tidak enak sangat mengucapknya Boocc…."

Lemparan piring plastic melayang dibibir mantan iblis ini. Dan yang melempar ada pelayan pelayan yang notabene adalah demon suruhan Claude buat melindungi Phantomhive's manor saat penyerangan 4 tahun lalu dirumah Akira ini. Ya.. itulah kenapa mereka bisa hidup lagi 3 saudara kembar dan kakak perempuannya Hannah.

"kau itu beruntung dibantu oleh Ito untuk bisa menjadi manusia. Pagi, malam, siang, dia selalu berdoa untukmu. Turutilah perintahnya untuk terakhir kalinya sebagai seorang Buttler. Disini kamilah yang akan melayani Boochan. Dan kau." Ucap Hannah

"dengan imbalan?" Tanya Sebastian dengan senyum sinis.

"mereka tidak seperti yang lain Sebastian. Saat mereka memberi tahu mereka iblis ak juga takut aku akan dipaksa membuat kontrak dan jiwaku akan diambil. Tapi ingin mereka hanya satu. Hidup bersama kita disni. Sampai akhir" ucap Akira dengan senyum yang lebar.

Sebastian mengangguk. "Terimakasih Hannah telah menjaga Akira selama ini."

"Ini bukan apa apa. Lebih baik kau berterimakasih kepada Claude. Dialah yang memaksaku"

Sebastian langsung mewajah sangar seakan memberi kata kata 'Yakin loe bray?' dan Akira langsung bergidik ngeri kalau dia akan datang lagi setelah minggu lalu datang dan hendak mengapa ngapakan Akira yang masih polos ini.

"a…a ba..baiklah"

Diruang keluarga Sebastian dan Akira sedang duduk duduk sambil membaca buku masing masing.

"Sebastian. Bisa kah kau membantuku untuk mngerjakan tugas tentang sejarah. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. kau kan sudah hidup beribu ribu tahun pastinya gampangkan?"

Sebastian melihat kearah Akira dengan angkuh "Tch.. buat apa. Kau sendiri sudah buat aku kesal kemarin."

"Soal apa?. Soal kemarin aku melorotin celanamu yang gambar hello kitty?. HELLO. MASAK IYA KAMU PAKEK CELANA HELLO KITTY SADAR DONG. COWOK"

"i..itu juga" Sebastian mengerucutkan bibirnya. "t..tapi ada yang lain?"

"apa ha?"

"kau… menolak lamaranku"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Eh denger ya manusia Hello kitty maniak pedo. Kau kira aku ini laki laki macam apa? Masak iya aku sama OM OM. Masak iya aku sama co—"

Belum selesai perkataan si Akira si Sebastian sudah pundung duluan mojok di pojokan tembok.

"h..hei Sebastian?" Akira menoel noel punggung Sebastian tapi tak ada jawaban.

"jahat~ jahat~" ucapnya lirih seperti sebuah mantra.

"STOP SEBASTIAN!. Jangan seperti anak kecil. Walau kau bukan buttlerku lagi sedikitnya tinggikan harga dirimu"

"kau sudah menjatuhkannya"

Akira menghela nafas dengan Sebastian lebih Childish dari dia. Atau mungkin dia masih perlu membiasakan dirinya dengan sifat seorang manusia. Dia masih bingung bagaimana cara menggunakannya dengan benar.

"Sebastian.. ayo, kita lihat kucing dibelakang rumah"

"Kau tahu. Selama ini kenapa aku tidak memakan jiwamu? Atau tidak membunuhmu?"

"K..karena kontrak?"

"itu salah satunya.. yang lain?"

"mm… karena kau PEDO"

"tidak bukan PEDO lebih mendalam dan artinya itu lebih SUCI"

"a..pakah..—"

Belum selesai Akira menyelesaikan kata katanya ada segerombolan anak laki laki dengan membawa bola

"Hei Boochan!. Ayo main. Mumpung lapangan belom dipakai. Kita pakai duluan."

Akira menoleh kebelakang lalu mengangguk "Aku ganti baju dulu"

"Sebastian apa kau mau—"

"tidak." Sebastian berdiri dan memasang wajah acuh lalu pergi dari hadapan Akira.

Sorenya di dapur Akira meminum segelas air putih dengan lahapnya.

"Hati-hati Boochan nanti bisa tersedak" ucap Hanna dengan membawa beberapa piring bermotif bunga yang indah

"apa kau fikir kalau Sebastian sedikit aneh?. Seperti anak kecil. Dan— ANEH SAJA" mumble si Boochan

"mungkin dia belom terbiasa dengan ekspresi manusia. Dan sepertinya sedikit menyebalkan kan Boochan?"

"ini SANGAT MENYEBALKAN"

Akira berjalan dikamarnya lalu membaringkan dirinya di kasur. Dia masih ingat dulu Sebastian pernah tertidur dikasur ini dengan memeluknya. Tapi dia tidak mau disebuat kalau dia tidur saat itu. padahal sudah jelas ia tertidur dengan pulas.

"Sebastian. Sampai kapan kau akan menjadi seperti ini. Mana dirimu yang dulu?" ucap lirih Akira.

Suara pintu terbuka itu otomatis membuat Akira melakukan pose 'Hi aku sedang tidur' dikasurnya dengan sepatu yang belum terlepas.

"Permisi Boochan" Ucap Sebastian sambil masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Lalu dengan sigap ia melepaskan sepatu Boochannya ini satu persatu. Dan meletakkannya ditempat yang seharusnya. Lalu membenarkan posisi tidur si anak berumur 17 tahun ini.

Sebastian melihat dalam sangat dalam kewajah Akira.

"kau tahu Boochan. Aku sangat senang saat kau sudah berubah menjadi Iblis sama sepertiku. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku ingin bersamamu selamanya. Dan sekarang, kenapa aku mau bertobat. Karena aku ingin menjadi seperti mu merasakan sakitnya dunia. Selamanya." Sebastian mengelus pipi Boochannya dengan lembut. "Dan lagi. Aku ingin kau tidak menganggap aku sebagai Halusinasi. Maaf terlalu lama meninggalkanmu. Dan. Aku Sebastian Michaelis mantan dari Iblis Pelayan mengatakan kalau aku jatuh cinta pada seorang anak laki laki yang bernama Akira Ito" Sebastian tersenyum lalu menghela nafas lega. Saat ia ingin beranjak pergi tangannya ditarik oleh Akira yang sedari tadi hanya pura pura tidur.

Akira lalu memeluknya. Memeluknya saat erat lalu mengusap pipi Sebastian dengan lembut dan Akira berjalan duluan keluar dari pintu

"Tuhan. Aku tahu ini salah. Tolong sadarkan Sebastian Tuhan" Akira. Akira juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama hanya Tuhanlah yang nomor 1. Jadi, apa boleh buat?

"Sebastian!" teriak Akira dilorong kamarnya dengan keras "Jangan Pernah menjadi HALUSINASIKU itu sudah cukup untukku dan untukmu INI PERINTAH"

Sebastian yang mematung disana meneteskan airmatanya. Sakit memang. Tapi, "Yes My Lord"


End file.
